Sweet fantasy
by Jackkaddan
Summary: First attempt to write smut fiction, two shot based on Jack's mind wanderings Rated M :)


_**Sweet fantasy**_

**This is my first attempt at writing ever so apology's for all the mistakes errors etc. Its a Jate smut fest going on that probably sounds very corny and it is not even comparable to the other brilliant fic's on this site but I hope you enjoy anyway. Also this is going to be a two-shot with the second half based on what ever anyone wants, but aside from this I am also writing another long story, story based on Jack life but I will not post it till its complete because I get annoyed myself when fic's don't get finished, all probably need a proof reader though (see below) so if anyone is interested PM me, I'm not even sure if anyone will read this since I'm so late to the party or enjoy it , but it was fun to write anyway.**

**Warning rated M**

**I don't own lost and its characters they belong to ABC **

Laying down in his tent listening to the rain beat against the tarp Jack's mind was drifting away he needed these moments to keep sane they were his escape from this Island because there was only so more he could take, his trail of thought was usually about a certain brunette whom he had a developed a slight obsession, his thoughts embarrassed him being similar to those of a school boy as most of the time they were of a sexual nature.

These thoughts brought guilt because Kate was not his possession, but in these fantasy's she definitely was, not in a possessive way but in a loving way which eased the guilt, they were pretty innocent at first but then they got more…..interesting.

…

Steam gushed from the door and out of curiosity Jack entered the room and what he saw would be etched in his memory forever, standing before him was a naked Kate, well not naked but she might of well as been as the towel that was counselling looked as if it was going to burst open, Jack's breath hitched, he really should look away and excuse himself but he did not have the will power

'So you found a shower' his words were full and confident but his body was shaking, he had never been so nervous in his life

Kate at first was caught off guard at first and looked like a deer in headlights but there was something about Jack that made her confident so through a miracle she was able to play it cool

'Yeah for the first time in months to feel clean and refreshed'

And with that Jack just without even trying to hide it was checking her out

She grabbed her clothes, why wasn't he leaving she thought to herself

'I really need a shower, did you leave any shampoo' he joked

'Yeah there is plenty left, go easy on the body wash though' she said with a smile

And with that she went to leave and Jack would not move out of the way the door, so she had to walk around him and for them few seconds time froze, everything seemed perfect ,all the Photoshop in the world could not of created such a beautiful sight, her wavy curls were exotic, her eyes hypnotic, her bodies curves were enhanced from the droplets of water seeping down her cleavage and then her legs her succulent glossy honey coloured legs, and with that he lost it, he gently reached out and grabbed her wrist she turned around and eyed him giving him a questioning look , her eyes then softened when she saw his puppy dog eyes,

'Kate I (voice cracking) I love you'

Way to jump into the deep end, he suddenly thought but nothing could make him take it back because to him truer words have never been said

Goosebumps covered every inch of Kate, her brain told her to run but her heart wanted more; she loved him back she was sure, no more games and no more running she had only one response to that could not be said or seen, so she slowly reached up and kissed him, It was so effortless and so natural that with a few minutes Jack enveloped her between his arms getting all his clothes drenched but aside from the water heat also radiated from her, from both of them actually and it wasn't long before the heat got turned up as Jack started rubbing around Kate's ass which signalled it was time, his hand started to gently ease up he thighs toward her hot centre and with a few squirms the towel fell to the ground

'Jack' she whispered seductively

'Jack'

'Jack' louder

His mind slipped back to reality, and he took in his surrounding of his damp tamp, he woke up breathless and with a thin layer of sweat all over he looked down and saw that his hand was unknowingly in his boxers with a quite obvious bulge, he blushed and felt embarrassed even though he was alone, he could hear he was needed from outside but his need for release was too much, so he chucked his blanket over himself and got set to work, firstly peeling down his boxers to be unconfined, he started going slow to relax a bit so his mind could drift off but the more he thought of Kate the harder he got

The thought of their naked bodies moving together

He thrusted up his hips

Her slick wet centre going and down his body

His penis twitched

He was burning up now so he peeled back the sheets to get some air; it was getting quite dangerous as there he was fully naked pumping his dick like a mad man gasping for air.

And luck would have Hurley would barge in at the exact moment of his first release, he was paralysed in fear along with a whole lot of other sensations

'Dude, eh emm sorry'

And what made it worst was Jack just lay the cum shot all over his chest and more seeping out, Jack was more mortified than Hurley and he had to do something to fix this, as Hurley was politely excusing himself

'Hurley wait'

He turned around and saw Jack start to make himself more dignified wiping the seaman off his chest and covering his modesty

'I'm sorry you saw that, I just got a bit carried away'

He had no idea what to say

'Dude, its natural not something I wanted to see but normal, but you need to go to a place more private, anyone could have walked in'

'I feel so stupid' Jack mumbled to himself

'I told you, its fine and if it makes you feel any better I caught Sawyer *cough* small penis *cough* doing the same'

That made Jack grin and he understood it would have been more embarrassing to Sawyer which was a relief

All the tension and awkwardness seemed to go away with Jack now clothed, so Hurley asked the question

'Thinking about Kate?'

He could have got angry but instead decided to be honest

'Ye…..clears throat Yeah'

Hurley seemed far to over joyed at the thought, which made him get a strange look from Jack

'You should go for it dude, she wants you, you want her, hell you both deserve it than and *mumbles* your better for her than sawyer'

Unwilling to them Kate was stood outside and heard everything it didn't feel real as she listened to Jack open up to Hurley, she got emotional and started to cry out of happiness, she had to leave.


End file.
